


86. Caught

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Luke Evans and Alex Skarsgard [86]
Category: Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-02
Updated: 2009-11-02
Packaged: 2018-01-01 14:37:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	86. Caught

_**Alex Skarsgard & Luke Evans: Caught**_  
[takes place in early September, 2012, after [the boys share some PDA in Carmel](http://www.journalfen.net/users/citadel_luke/10294.html)]

It's been a gorgeously lazy Sunday morning. Alex and Luke relaxed on his patio for a bit, but the combination of fresh air and privacy and, well, Luke soon turned into decadent poolside sex in the sunshine. A drifting cloud front eventually drove them back inside, and now Luke is in the kitchen working his magic, while Alex sits back in the living room with his laptop to check his email. He's trying to avoid the subject as much as he can, but he keeps thinking about that house in Carmel, the one they put an offer on yesterday. He's pretty sure that it's on Luke's mind, as well. It would just be such a gorgeous home for them.

Opening gmail, he scans the bolded subject lines, looking for anything that actually seems important. Quirking an eyebrow, he opens an email from a good friend back home. The header reads 'ALEX WTF???' and there's a link in the message. He clicks on the link and a full-color picture blooms on the screen: him, standing on the sidewalk in Carmel with his hands stuffed in his pockets, leaning over to kiss Luke on the lips. In broad daylight. Yesterday.

 _Fuck_.

"Luke?" he calls, but he's pretty sure there's no way his lover can hear him. When Luke's hard at work in the kitchen, he sings along to his iPod. Alex loves listening to his lover sing, partly because his talent is so stunning, and partly just because it's clear how much joy music gives to Luke. Alex hates to interrupt, especially for a damn thing like this. Stalking down the hall, he swipes his cell phone off his bedside table - 47 new voicemails, fuck! - and doesn't even check his messages, just hits speed-dial for his publicist.

His iPod paused, Luke listens for a minute, thinking he'd heard something, but all's quiet, so he takes the time to finish his lasagna and slide it into the fridge for later before he goes in search of Alex. Who's not in the living room anymore.

"I don't fucking care!" Alex exclaims, and he hears himself losing it, hears the volume rising, but fuck it he is _pissed_. "No one's going to fucking force me out of the closet," he barks at his publicist, pacing back and forth across the bedroom like a caged panther. "I will come out when I'm goddamn good and ready, and it's not going to look like a fucking accident when I do it!"

Eyes wide, Luke stands at the bedroom door, watching Alex, a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. What the...?

Glancing up, Alex blanches to see Luke standing there so silently. And he wonders just how much of his tirade his lover has overheard. "No," he says into the phone, his volume nearly at a normal level now, and his gaze fixed steadily on Luke's face. "No. That's not an option. _No_ ," he insists, and rolls his eyes to the ceiling before resuming his pacing. "Come on, when the hell have you ever known me to change my mind?" He pauses in his tracks, and scowls. "That doesn't count. No. ...Yes. Go ahead, tell her -- tell them both. It'll save me the trouble. Yeah..." He trails off, and hangs up with a shake of his head. Then he looks up to study his boy again. "Hey."

"Hey," Luke responds softly, still staring at Alex, not sure what else to say.

Alex tosses his cell phone onto the bed, then holds out his hand to his lover, drawing him in close. "We got snapped," he tells him softly. "The pics are on a bunch of blogs and they're getting tweeted and tumblr'd and whatever you'd call it."

"When? Doing what?" Luke asks.

"Yesterday. Kissing by the shops in Carmel." Alex snatches up his phone again and calls up one of the emails, then opens the link, handing his cell to his lover. And watching closely for Luke's reaction.

"Fuck," Luke says softly, shaking his head. He blows out a breath. "I'm sorry."

In an instant Alex's gaze sharpens to a harsh glare. "What the fuck," he mutters, and gives Luke's shoulder a gentle shove. "What the fuck are you sorry for?"

Luke frowns. "I'm the one who told you to kiss me," he says. "And I'm sorry you're in trouble with your PR guys again. At least I assume that's who you were talking to?"

"Who the fuck cares who I'm in trouble with?" Alex demands, only barely paying attention to the fact that his anger is boiling over at the completely wrong target. "You think I'm pissed that I kissed you? That I'm mad that you asked me to? What am I, fucking brain-washed? I didn't have to kiss you!" he shouts.

Luke glares at Alex. "Don't yell at me!" he shouts back. "You can't tell me it's not my fault and then yell at me like it is."

"I can yell at you for even fucking suggesting that it could be!" Alex retorts. He plunges his hands into his hair and yanks hard, trying to distract himself with the sharp pain. With a muttered oath he sits down on the foot of their bed. "I love you. I wanted to kiss you. I always want to kiss you," he amends, quieter now.

Settling beside him, their thighs touching, Luke glances over at Alex. "Then why don't you tell me why you're so upset? Who _are_ you mad at?"

Alex sighs. "The world?" No, that answer's just a little too easy. He reaches out and links his fingers with Luke's, so fucking grateful to have a lover who understands him, who calls him out and won't tolerate his bullshit. "Honestly, at this point I think I'm most pissed off at my team. Because, okay, I kissed you in public even though I know it's always a risk. Yeah, the pics have been burning up the web today, but it's not like we couldn't predict that. What makes me so mad is..." He shakes his head. "My publicist and my agent and my manager and HBO and Warner Brothers and blah blah blah... They're all desperate to cook up some kind of cover, some spin. Because, no way was I kissing another man without some kind of acceptable _reason_ , like I was, you know, method acting or something." Bringing Luke's hand to his lips, he breathes a kiss over his lover's fingers. "Yeah, I'm fucking furious. I don't want to be outed like this. But if it's happening, then I'm not going to fucking lie like I'm ashamed. I'm not, and fuck them for being so certain that I should be."

Luke nods, leaning in to rest his head on Alex's shoulder. "How do you want to handle it?" he asks. "Do you know?"

"I don't know." Alex slips his arm around Luke's waist, drawing strength from the embrace. "I'm definitely not going to jump and put out some kind of press release. Fuck that. I'm not going to let anyone force me into anything." He sighs softly and brushes a kiss over Luke's temple. "That's just it, you know? How I handle this... I don't ever want anyone thinking that I _had_ to come out. I want it to clearly be my choice, something I do because I want to."

Luke nods again, pressing closer still. "So, what do we do? Nothing for now?"

"Nothing, I guess," Alex agrees. He turns his head and inhales the clean scent of his lover's hair. "Maybe some extra sex. Just to make sure we're relaxed." Ha.

Luke laughs. "Maybe you should give me a spanking," he suggests. "Work out a little of that frustration?"

"Whose frustration?" Alex asks, totally charmed. "Mine? Or yours?"

"I was thinking yours, after hearing you on the phone," Luke says, "but I guess it might be mine too." And god knows, he hasn't even checked his phone or his email yet.

"Don't want to hurt you when I'm angry," Alex whispers, although he thinks Luke was kidding -- mostly. "I need to be in a good spanking mood." He grins, and hopes it hides the real fear beneath his words: that same old terror of losing control and truly damaging the man he loves more than anything in the world.

"Okay." Luke smiles. "Want to see the rest of the stuff I bought at Citadel?"

"Absolutely." Oh, fuck yes. Alex's eyes brighten in an instant. "Will you model it for me, too?" He remembers Luke mentioning some tiny leather shorts...

"I assume you mean the shorts," Luke says, getting to his feet. "I don't think I can get the plug in yet."

Alex flops back onto the bed to brace on his elbows. "I bet I can get it in," he says, but there's a teasing sparkle in his eye. "Model the shorts, and display the plug."

Luke whimpers at that. Not only Alex's words but the way his sir _looks_ at him. "Yes, sir," he murmurs, going to the dresser and digging out the bag he'd hidden away in the bottom drawer. "I'll be right back," he says, disappearing into the bathroom.

Craning his neck to catch a last glimpse of his boy, Alex is startled by the sudden buzz of his cell phone. He picks it up and frowns down at the display, crossing his bedroom to the French doors. He steps out onto the patio and - without answering the call and without even thinking - he spikes the phone into the swimming pool. For a long moment he stares dully at the ripples in the water, shocked by what he's just done. But then he shakes it off and goes back to lie down on the bed, waiting for Luke.

In the bathroom, Luke undresses and takes the time to make sure he's prepped thoroughly. He slips into the tight leather boy shorts and ends up blushing just from the sight of himself in the mirror, his cock already straining against the front. The other two things in the bag - the huge teardrop plug and the Japanese clover clamps Ryan suggested he buy - get hidden behind his back. "Ready?" he asks, opening the door just a crack.

"Ready," Alex announces. Barefoot already, wearing just some khaki cargo shorts and a blue v-neck t-shirt, he scoots to the head of the bed, settling in comfortably against the pillows.

Luke steps out, hands behind his back, and slowly walks towards the bed, watching Alex for his reaction.

A low whistle of appreciation spills from Alex's lips. Luke is so gorgeously built, all cut muscles and smooth skin, and the tiny black shorts are so snug they look painted on. "Turn," Alex orders in a whisper, wanting to see just how perfectly the leather defines his boy's ass.

Luke turns, keeping the items hidden from Alex the best he can. Wriggles his ass just a little, looking over his shoulder at his sir.

Smirking, Alex runs his gaze over his boy's body, devouring Luke with his eyes. "I think that's a dangerous purchase, right there," he murmurs, his voice a gravelly rumble. Then he looks up at his lover's face. "What are you hiding?"

Quickly shifting the items behind his back as he turns again, Luke approaches the bed and places the plug in front of Alex. "That's one."

Alex raises an eyebrow and sits up straight, reaching out to run a finger over the smooth coolness of the shiny black plug. It's much softer to the touch than he was expecting. "Have you worn this yet?" he asks, picking it up. Surprised by its weight.

Luke shakes his head.

Biting his bottom lip, Alex tries to swallow his smirk. But he just can't fucking manage it. "What else?" he asks, closing his hand around the huge plug.

Fuck. Luke almost squirms as he holds out his other hand. And opens it to reveal the set of Japanese clover clamps.

 _Damn_. Alex's mouth is watering now. "Very nice," he says softly. "And just where were you thinking those would go?" Because hell he's already got several competing ideas.

Luke bites at his bottom lip. "Wherever you wanted to put them, sir," he says finally.

"Good answer." Reaching out, Alex dips a finger beneath the low-riding waistband of Luke's shorts, teasing warm skin. "Did you get anything for me?"

"No, sir," Luke responds softly, his heart rate jumping at that touch. "But I did get everything with you in mind."

Sitting back once more, Alex pats the bed between his splayed legs. "Kneel up right here. Face the windows."

God. Luke crawls onto the bed and turns around, kneeling between Alex's legs, his back to his sir.

 _Fuck_. "You have the most perfect ass I've ever seen," Alex says softly, slipping his hands lightly over Luke's hips, the leather warmed by his boy's flesh. Then he dips one long finger right down the center, teasing between his boy's cheeks, the fit so tight. "Do you think you're ready to try this plug? You can say no if you need to."

Moaning softly, Luke shakes his head. "No, I don't know if I can take it, but I want to try."

The smirk is back in full force, and Alex unzips the back panel of the shorts. It drops down to reveal his boy's bare cleft, his hole just teasingly out of sight. "Hands and knees," he orders, figuring that Luke will need the strongest stance he can manage for what's coming next.

"Yes, sir," Luke whispers, leaning forward to brace himself on his hands, his cock already hard and straining against the leather.

Spreading Luke's cheeks with his left hand, Alex can't resist dipping his head and licking at his lover's hole. One wicked swipe, two, and then he lightly just traces the tight pucker before sitting up again. It's obvious Luke lubed himself up, and Alex doesn't want to waste it right now. He presses the narrow tip of the plug to Luke's hole, slowly pushing inside. Twisting as the silicone curves gracefully to the wide bottom of the teardrop.

Luke moans at the touch of Alex's tongue, his cock jerking instantly. He moans again as Alex penetrates him with the plug, his hole stretching to take the silicone, his shorts dampening with precome. "Oh, oh god," he gasps, pulling away a little as it becomes too big, too wide. Impossibly so, he thinks. "Please... I don't think I can..."

"You can," Alex tells him, although he pauses immediately, not wanting to push until Luke feels a little more ready. "You don't have to, love," he says, stroking Luke's back with his other hand. "But you can."

"It's too big," Luke protests on a soft moan, even as he starts pushing back again.

Alex helps him, twisting his wrist and working the plug inside with steady pressure, keeping the angle consistent. "You're so fucking amazing," he murmurs, alert to every nuance of response of Luke's body. "So incredible." He continues to caress his boy's lower back with his free hand. "You can do this."

"Oh, god, ohfuck," Luke moans, his cock jerking, gushing precome against the leather. "I can't, I can't..." but he doesn't stop moving, doesn't stop pushing back, his body begging for it even as his mind rebels.

"Fucking gorgeous tight little hole," Alex mutters, "so dirty. So desperate to be fucked open. My boy." He stares as Luke's body stretches around the wide bulbous base of the teardrop shape. "Almost..." The last of the plug slips inside, his lover's hole closing tight around the narrow neck.

Luke cries out sharply, his entire body trembling as the pain, pure and undiluted, ripples through him. "Ohgod, oh god sir," he whimpers, tears rolling down his cheeks, his eyes shut as he waits for it to dull, his body to adjust. "Fucking hurts."

"I know, boy." Alex wipes his hand on his shorts and then kneels up behind Luke, dropping down to cover his boy. "I know." He rocks gently against him, letting Luke feel how much he's arousing his sir. And he licks slowly at the skin edging his boy's collar.

A whimper spills from Luke's lips at the feel of Alex's erection pressed against him. At the feel of his sir's tongue on his skin. And he trembles again, this time in pleasure, arousal, anticipation. "Please..."

"Turn over," Alex murmurs, once he feels like Luke is settling again. He backs away and quickly pulls off his own clothing, tossing it aside. Then he picks up the clover clamps, excitement thrilling through his blood.

Luke rolls over onto his back, moaning raggedly as the plug presses even more firmly against his prostate.

"I love the way you sound," Alex murmurs, and sure enough his cock stands stiff and full. "Bend your knees," he says, and coaxes Luke to wrap his hands around his ankles. "Keep them there."

"Yes, sir," Luke whispers, watching Alex, his eyes flickering to the clover clamps in his lover's hand. God.

Jesus, the way Luke's erection pushes so lewdly against the tight leather of his shorts just sets Alex's blood on fire. He grins, moving between Luke's thighs. Dropping down to lap slowly at one of his nipples.

Luke whimpers, arching his chest for more, his grip kept tight on his ankles even as his body clenches hard around the plug, drawing another moan from his lips.

 _Fuck yes_. Alex groans softly and lets himself suck, taking his time like he doesn't know they're both in danger of combusting. It's long moments before he eases away just enough to snap the clamp into place. And then he kisses Luke's tattoo, tracing his tongue around the outline of one of the three crowns.

It doesn't feel that different from any other clamp Alex has used on him before and Luke's almost disappointed until the touch of his sir's mouth on his tattoo washes away any thought at all.

Slowly Alex outlines each of the other two crowns before easing back. _Mine_. He doesn't even need to say it aloud anymore. He just _knows_. Kissing his way across Luke's chest, he takes his boy's other nipple into his mouth, quickly working it with his tongue to a tight peak. And then snapping the second clamp in place. He sits up, gazing down at his boy with satisfaction.

Luke gazes up at Alex, hands itching to reach for his sir, but he keeps them right where they are. He's hard, full, his nipples aching and he crossed the line to close several minutes ago. "Please..." he whispers, licking his lips.

"Mmm." Alex carefully lays down on top of his lover, his own prick rubbing against the stretched leather of Luke's shorts. He picks up the chain connecting the clover clamps and wraps it once around his finger, tugging lightly, just once, as he settles in and begins licking Luke's throat again and again.

Luke cries out, eyes flashing open as the clamps tighten. He curses under his breath, suddenly remembering what Ryan told him when he bought them. How they tighten with each pull. He moans and whimpers, angling his throat and arching his body for more. For whatever Alex wants to give him. "Please... please, sir..." he begs, the words barely above a whisper.

"You are so sexy. So fucking hot," Alex whispers, and nibbles along the line of Luke's jaw. He slowly rocks his hips, letting his cock rub against his boy's thigh, precome pearling up. Tracing his fingertips over Luke's nipple, he then lightly tugs again on the chain.

Pain skitters through him, sparking into pleasure and Luke moans again, tightening his grasp on his ankles. "Please, sir, please fuck me," he begs, feeling Alex's cock, hot and hard against his skin.

"No." Alex's breath is hot on his lover's skin. "I want that gigantic plug to stay right where it is." He grins and sucks lightly on the hollow just beneath Luke's collarbone.

Luke whimpers, the leather shorts so tight now, they're almost worse than a cock ring. "Please," he whispers, closing his eyes, overwhelmed by sensation, by Alex.

The bedsprings squeak faintly now with the force of Alex's thrusts. He nips at Luke's throat, his shoulders, again and again, rocking against his body, _using_ him like it's Luke's only purpose in the world. Pleasure gathers in a tight coil at the base of Alex's spine and he explodes, smothering a groan in his boy's flesh and spilling hot seed over black leather and pale skin.

The sound Luke makes when Alex comes is barely human. Desperately aroused, he's lost in simply _feeling_ , in being used by his sir for his sir's pleasure.

After a few hazy moments Alex kneels up between his boy's thighs and smiles down at Luke in smug satisfaction. He splays his fingers in the mess of come, painting Luke's belly with it. Then he locks his eyes on Luke's and slowly - so fucking slowly - he unzips the front panel of his lover's shorts, freeing his erection.

Luke's chest heaves when Alex unzips his shorts, his cock springing free, so achingly hard it actually hurts. He digs his nails into his ankles, keeping his hands tightly locked around them and moans, watching his sir. "Please," he whispers, tongue darting out to wet his lips.

Alex just smirks slightly, and god Luke has definitely known him long enough to get worried by that. Wrapping his wet hand around Luke's cock, Alex strokes his length once, twice... then holds him still and with his free hand smacks Luke's balls.

A sharp cry spills from Luke's lips and he trembles, his grasp on his ankles slipping. "No, please," he whispers, the pain shoving him that much closer to the edge. "Please, sir... I can't..."

"You can't what, boy?" Alex asks, his tone low and deceptively mild as he scratches a fingernail around the crown.

"I can't hold on," Luke whimpers, tears streaking down his temples. "Sir, please - _please_ let your boy come."

But Alex makes him hold out for one long moment more, two... "Do it," he growls through his teeth, and slaps Luke's prick again.

Luke wails in pain, coming instantly, his cock spurting hot thick jets of white. "Oh, oh god..."

 _Fuck_. So beautiful. Moments like this -- they just overwhelm Alex all over again, stunning him that Luke trusts him so much, gives him so much. Alex wipes his hands carelessly on the bedclothes and then leans down, bracing himself on his elbows and licking a tear from his lover's cheek.

Luke lets go of his ankles and wraps his arms around Alex's neck, pulling him down and burying his face against his neck.

"Good boy. My good boy," Alex whispers, shifting just slightly so that he's not crushing his lover. "I love you so much."

Luke still wishes he could hold out longer for Alex but hearing those words, that praise-- it all quiets the tiny voice inside him. "I love you too," he breathes. "Not so sure about those nipples clamps though." Which are really starting to hurt and not in a good way.

"Oops." Alex sits up with an abashed chuckle and quickly removes the clover clamps, tossing them aside. He gives Luke a couple seconds to adjust before asking, "And the plug? Want that out now, too?"

It hurts like hell when Alex removes the clamps, the blood rushing back in, and Luke curses under his breath, crossing his arms across his chest and hugging himself tight. The idea of removing the plug when he's no longer aroused makes him want to whimper anew but he nods. "Yes, please."

Alex smirks, although he _tries_ not to -- he really does. "Turn over."

Now Luke does whimper. "You're scaring me," he says softly, mostly teasing as he rolls over, tucking his knees under his body.

Snorting a soft laugh, Alex smooths his hand over his boy's flank. "And here I was, planning on being nothing but nice to you," he points out, with a hint of pout forced into his voice. He firmly grasps the narrow base of the plug and orders, "Push out," before twisting the huge teardrop free of Luke's body.

Luke shouts, shuddering just as hard as he did when the plug went in, his whole body trembling. "Fuck!"

"Shhh, love. It's all right," Alex whispers, setting the plug aside to be cleaned later. He strokes his hands down Luke's back, caressing him. Then he lies down on his side and pulls Luke back against his chest, holding him tightly.

With the plug and clamps gone, endorphins subsiding, Luke snuggles in close. "Love you," he mumbles, eyes closed, exhaustion hitting him like the proverbial ton of bricks.

"Love you, _älskling_ ," Alex whispers, a smile on his lips as he relaxes, settling more comfortably so that he can hold his boy while he sleeps.  



End file.
